


【路人鬼】颠倒梦想

by BlurringST



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlurringST/pseuds/BlurringST
Summary: 充满盐腥味的沿海小城市小市民狗血故事。





	【路人鬼】颠倒梦想

**Author's Note:**

> 原创角色主角，略微性行为情节提及，underage，严重ooc，天雷狗血，私设很多。是给34老师的点文，写的很差劲别骂我。dbq拖了很久很久。

王琳凯的颈上盘着一条蛇。

蛇光滑的鳞片与他的动脉贴在一起，尾巴在他的脊椎骨上滑动着，顺着他一粒粒骨节上下。而这条蛇的七寸正好和王琳凯的喉结卡住，人最脆弱的气管和蛇最脆弱的颈段紧紧地贴在一起，他们是一条草绳上的蚂蚱，是最荒谬的生命共同体。

这条蛇在王琳凯的脖子上盘踞了小十年，几乎算是他半辈子，自打他曾经是个青口子毛孩子开始，这条蛇就在他的脖颈上，直到如今。 

王琳凯下了飞机一路马不停蹄赶回家的时候已经过了十二点，他站在黑的楼梯间，站在门口嘘嘘嗦嗦的翻包。他在找他的那把钥匙，那把黄铜色的老钥匙，家的钥匙。他的两只手都在包里摸索着，费力的用嘴叼着手机作为手电。好在翻了半天他找到了那把钥匙，钥匙上还缠着绳子，十二岁的王琳凯曾经整天用这条白绳把钥匙挂在脖子上在街上晃荡。绳子依旧还是这条绳子，尽管它曾经是条白的，随但如今着时间的推移变得有些发黄。他不是恋旧的人，只是和所有北漂的青年人一样，拿着那把家的钥匙在胸口攥的死紧。像是孩童时手里的风筝线轴，拿着不放，风筝就永远回得来。 

王琳凯拿着钥匙愣了愣，冰凉的触感和手心里熟悉的形状。他把绳子理开，然后把钥匙挂到脖子上，绳子有点短了，曾经钥匙可以垂到他的肋骨最后一节，如今只是在正胸口。金属的凉意透过T恤附着到他的皮肤上，王琳凯突然回过神来。他咧了一下嘴，然后重新把钥匙从脖子上取下来，然后挠了挠自己的后脑勺。王琳凯把钥匙插进门锁，锁芯发出金属摩擦的声音，在寂静的楼梯间显得格外的清晰。这让他想起初中时候悄悄溜出门跳舞，然后又赶在晚饭前悄悄溜回家开门锁的时候。

一切还是照旧。

他这次提前回福建谁也没有告诉，过两天他要赶一个商业活动。雏鸟情节导致他提前了两天的航班飞回来，这个点母亲和父亲应该都已经休息了。客厅是黑的，除了窗外透进来的一点红的、蓝的霓虹灯光和昏暗暖黄色街灯，其他都是暗沉的。

蛇吐了吐信子，它感到熟悉的略带盐腥味的的潮湿空气，比北京那种干到掉沙子的空气好很多。蛇从这样的空气里诞生，成长，然后离开，去到干燥而残酷的北边。王琳凯会想南方 ，也许蛇也会。

王琳凯摸黑走到自己房间，箱子丢在门厅里。房间里的布局依旧和他十八岁离开那年一样。尽管这几年他住过不少酒店、宿舍甚至出租屋，但是当他一闭上眼睛依旧可以构造出他从小住到大的房间。他摸到床垫，床单是新的，竹席立在门边，母亲还没有来得及将床单换成竹席。

他摸索着床沿将就着躺下，整个动作比他想象中的更加轻车熟路，他的身体甚至先他的大脑一步想起这张床。他还记得硬的床板、有点起球的床单，还有在床靠墙最里面他侧身睡下的凹陷。王琳凯扯过被子把自己整个人笼罩起来，他的身体蜷缩在被单下，蜷缩成一团，与他还在母亲子宫中时的动作无二。王琳凯没有立刻睡着，也许是飞机到的太晚，这让他的身体还清醒着，他试图把头在手臂之间埋的更深些。

雨落下来，突然而急剧，细细的水声将整个城市打湿，将灯光晕开，将一切都用水软化。王琳凯想象的到那样的景象，无根水从天上落下，整个城市像一块泡腾片一样在水中起泡、融化。他曾经站在夜里看过雨，看过这座城：看着灰白色的水泥地在雨点落下后变成深色，看见灯光被雨滴晕开。

雨脚密而急切，夏天的雨多半是如此，来得快去的也快。一场雨的时间长不过一首歌、一支烟。聒噪的白噪音从没有关进的窗缝漏进来，一同带来的还有一缕凉意与湿润的水汽。这阵风吹到王琳凯的后颈上，冷冰冰的湿气顺着他的脊梁向下，让他打了个寒颤。王琳凯不恋旧，这不代表着他不会去回忆过去，他也不会拒绝那些回忆突然涌上来的时刻。

王琳凯记得照毕业照的那一天他也是这样站在教室的窗口，被冷雨夜的风吹得，在夏天冷不伶仃的打寒颤。那时候栀子花开刚开，雨水里还夹杂着些被冲淡了的香气。校门口亮着的红色的霓虹灯校名被水打湿，在水的倒影里模模糊糊晕成一片。蛇总是很喜欢这种带着些湿润的天气，于是信子吐得越发频繁，索性还在王琳凯的脖颈上多绕了一圈。像是绳索，在他的脖颈上拉紧一圈。

男孩是王琳凯的后桌，比王琳凯高一个头，下课铃一响就冲出去打球，和所有在青春期讨人厌的高中男孩没什么区别。打篮球，讨论学校里的女孩，讲点咸湿段子，去酒吧，小考作弊，在书包底层藏手机……可称得上是劣迹斑斑。但实际上这些事情在高中里也算不上什么大事，谁都有那么一两个干些无伤大雅的小坏事的同学。

真的要严格算上，王琳凯也不过是其中一员。

王琳凯是在墙头和他混熟的，男孩翻墙去酒吧兼职，王琳凯去跳舞。他们从同一个围墙翻出去，一起骑车走过两条街，在第三个有红绿灯的十字路口分手；男孩往左，王琳凯往右。他们从高一上学期开始一起出去，高一下学期一起回来。

王琳凯有时下舞蹈课的时间早，他就在他们分手的那个十字路口的红绿灯下等着男孩下班。单车靠着电线杆停着，人也靠着电线杆歪歪斜斜的站着，在澄黄的灯光下拉出老长一个歪歪斜斜的影子。耳机挂在两只大耳朵上，MP3里面放的是tupac，从书包里翻出来藏在书包底下巴掌大小的手机，盯着手机屏幕上的的蛇越长越长，看着方块越垒越高。然后一直到男孩从左边的路口踩着单车、打着一串响铃冲出来，空出手冲王琳凯吹个口哨。王琳凯也跨上自行车，两个男孩一前一后就在夜晚空落落的马路上，踩着一路聒噪的蝉鸣，蹬车回到学校的矮墙下面。翻墙回去时间正好，还赶得上宿舍的门禁。

他们只在晚上有交集，白天就算他们在球场相遇了也只会是对手，王琳凯的技术足够好，男孩也不差，所以比赛到最后往往变成他们两个人较劲。他们重合的时间仿佛只有夜晚，像是个浸在水面下的秘密、湿透了的纸条，足够放肆也足够隐蔽。王琳凯坐在墙头上晃脚，他有十足的把握不被抓住；在从树叶间透出的一点灯光下看着男孩站在墙根下准备助跑。男孩一个加速跳到墙头上，然后他看见王琳凯亮晶晶的眼睛一眼，王琳凯的手抓住了他手腕。两个男孩往下一跳，消失在学校的矮墙外。自行车的转轴、笑声、蝉鸣声和铃铛声在夜色下渐渐远去。

青春期男孩的想法总是突如其来，情愫就像突然爆炸的荷尔蒙炸弹，三分钟的热度随着爆炸散开在空气中达到最高浓度，然后风一吹就又散了。随心所欲用来形容王琳凯这个年纪最恰当不过了。

高二重新分配宿舍，有时候事情往往就是那么巧合，他和男孩分到了每层楼唯有两个的双人间。他们的夜晚似乎更加紧密，像是往水下潜的更深了，。蛇顺着王琳凯的脖颈爬到了他的下颌上，蛇信子吐出带着点湿意，贴着他的下巴，像是一个警告或者一个诱惑。

王琳凯被人拉着爬到床上，宿舍的梯子被踩的吱呀吱呀的响，连带着整个床都轻轻晃起来。他掀开蚊帐的一角爬进去，棉絮铺的很厚，摸不到坚硬的木床板，竹席冰凉、还带着一点淡淡的味道，和从窗缝里飘进来的栀子花香与雨水味混合在一起不算难闻。

黑暗中他借着从走廊传来的一点亮光，看见那双在黑暗里亮晶晶的眼睛，带着一点兴奋和青涩。王琳凯没由来的摸了一下自己后脑勺，他知道自己也是同样。男孩贴着墙皮坐着，脚别扭的折起来，他有点太高了，把蚊帐挤出了一个滑稽的形状。王琳凯也同样手长脚长，四角短裤下两条腿也跟着折起来。一张小小的单人床挤了两个成年人身量的男孩，他们的皮肤贴在一起，同样炽热的体温，还有一点一点变快的心跳。

接吻不知道是谁先开始的，刚通人事的男孩技术并不娴熟，舌尖相抵和牙齿都显得陌生，双手攥着被单无所适从。但总会有一个人先有动作，王琳凯从不避讳、他也不畏惧，他用力抓住男孩的手腕把人拉近了，然后又拉到一个结结实实的拥抱里。

都是气血方刚的男孩，谁也不服输，这个亲吻从四瓣嘴唇上开始，顺着脊梁骨往下，精瘦的胸脯，下腹的点点耻毛。这是一场用肉体的战争，最终是男孩以一点身高优势占了上风，王琳凯被压倒在床板上。男孩的手悬停在王琳凯的腰上，他轻轻一挠，王琳凯便像是被按了开关，开始小声的边抽气边笑。笑声不能太大，动静也不能太大，舍管老师还在外面的走廊上巡逻，从门上的窗里可以看见走廊里乱晃的手电筒光亮。

狭小的单人床上两个男孩贴成一块，滚成一团，小腿勾着小腿，把蚊帐踢出一个别扭的形状。王琳凯笑起来整张脸皱在一起，五官都缩紧了，他的腰最敏感，轻轻一碰他就笑个不停。男孩显然没有善罢甘休的意思，于是王琳凯露出他不算整齐的牙，贴着男孩汗津津的胳膊咬下去，像是所有动物幼崽亲昵的方式，用牙齿来表达喜欢与爱意。王琳凯在男孩胳膊上留下一个同样湿漉漉的牙印子。

玩闹够了，男孩神神秘秘的从枕头底下摸出手机，手机屏幕上是同样昏暗的光和两只赤条条的人影。男孩之间互相传点毛片看不是什么稀奇事，王琳凯心知肚明只是什么，他接过了男孩递来的耳机。耳机里传来女声叫的娇媚婉转，一个音节转三转，还有身体撞击在一起的水声以及男声压抑着的低喘。他也很清楚接下来会发生什么，男孩的手放在了王琳凯的膝头，手指若有若无在他的大腿上点过。王琳凯向里坐了点，只要他轻轻向前再倾斜不足30度，他就可以和男孩胸膛贴在一起。

耳机里传来的呻吟越来越激烈，男孩的手早就顺着王琳凯的大腿攀到了他的跨上。王琳凯感受到自己的内裤松紧带被勾住，然后弹在皮肤上。不疼，但是王琳凯知道那里一定红了；他同样恶趣味的报复回去，顺手还在男孩的腰上掐了一把。

两个人又笑成一团倒下去，王琳凯的脊椎骨抵在木头床板上，木床板很硬，抵的他骨头发疼。痛感不比生长痛少多少，都是隐隐预约从皮下蔓延出来的阵痛。像是一点助兴，或者是彻底沦陷之前的一点警醒。

一次好兄弟之间的互帮互助，王琳凯想。

蛇的尾巴在王琳凯的脊梁上左右晃着，鳞片紧贴着王琳凯的喉结，但是他血管里的血液是如此滚烫炽热，蛇鳞片的冰冷竟然都一丝也没有感受到。他在燃烧，不为其他，只是一时欢愉，同一只飞蛾没有什么差别。

很多事情有第一次作为开端，就会有第二次、第三次，少年人食髓知味，他们的高二就这样稀里糊涂荒唐的过了。他们没有什么关系，除了前后桌和室友，他们什么都不是。没有一个人主动承认什么，也没有一个人要求什么。丢在课桌抽屉里的情书还是照收，路过漂亮学妹依旧吹声口哨。

高三并没有带来所谓的紧张感，几乎防止在面前的人生抉择和离别在高压下变成了尘埃，没有人关心这些。什么梦想全部被压在题卷下面，王琳凯也被压着好好学习了一段时间的文化课。封闭式学校有时会带来一种梦幻感，外界与内部像是两个不同的肥皂泡，外表看起来都同样光鲜亮丽，戳破了只会得到一点落在舌尖上尝起来又苦又涩的肥皂水。

但至少现在王琳凯和男孩都是聪明人也是贪心人，谁也没打算戳破这个肥皂泡。青春期分泌过多的荷尔蒙也许迷惑了大脑，但是这种迷惑还有一点成瘾性，一点欲罢不能。

拍毕业照的那天，天灰蒙蒙的，随时都有可能开始飘雨。班主任按身高排的座位，男孩坐在王琳凯的斜后面。闪光灯一闪，咔嚓一声，像是印章落下，一切定格。整个高中三年就此停顿截止，他们的关系也像照片上那样，停止在前后桌。

吻，或者称不上吻，更多是厮磨与轻咬，是发生在教室最后的清洁柜里的。王琳凯从舌尖的纠缠里抬起头来，他的胸口剧烈的起伏着，轻轻喘息着。他用手背擦了一下嘴唇，留下了湿漉漉的一片，像是被蛇信子舔过。蛇开始蜕皮了，白色的干皮擦过王琳凯的肩膀带来瘙痒，王琳凯伸手去挠了挠。

“要毕业了。”王琳凯的刘海有些长，他抬起头时发根微微扫到他的眼皮。

男孩用鼻音嗯了一声，低下头又一次把王琳凯拉进一个吻里。

这就是答案了。

上课铃响了，雨点也落下来了，蛇磨蹭着王琳凯的脖子又收紧了一圈，这让他感到有些难以呼吸。王琳凯深吸了一口气，用力呼出去。他感到一种窒息的无力感，像是在水下，或者双脚悬空。

五月的雨下的又急又快，不足一刻钟地上的积水里便再没有波澜了。

高考，领毕业证，等成绩，选学校。高中结束的理所应当也突如其来，他和后桌再也没有联系过。

王琳凯走在街上闲逛，校服早就被远远抛在脑后，耳机里依旧是hip hop风格的音乐。他路过校门口，路过矮墙，轻车熟路的掏出手机扫了一辆共享单车，路过白天嘈杂的街道，路过第三个有红绿灯的十字路口，然后他往左转弯，陌生的街道让他无所适从。尽管他无数次的路过这个路口却从来一次也没有想过左转弯。王琳凯调转了车头，就近找到一个小超市拿了一听可乐。他又骑车回到十字路口，单车靠着电线杆停着，人也靠着电线杆歪歪斜斜的站着，拉开了拉环灌可乐。午后太阳正当头，白光照到地上，他的影子短短一截正好踩在脚下。

可乐铝罐外皮上凝结的水珠下落，滴在王琳凯的脚趾上。

他才想起来自己依旧双脚悬空。

蛇褪下的白色死皮落在地上，轻轻发出了簌簌一声。

—END—


End file.
